


I Just Knew:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Sons, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: How did Steve knew that Danny was the one for him?, He just knew, What else was he thinking about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	I Just Knew:

*Summary: How did Steve knew that Danny was the one for him?, He just knew, What else was he thinking about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was on his beach, sitting in his customary chair by the ocean, & he was watching the dolphins swimming far out in front of him, as he was doing that, He was thinking about what he went through in the last 7 1/2 years, Almost 8 years, that made it official in September. He shook his head in amazement, as the memories came to him, one by one.

 

"I shouldn't be alive with the crazy shit, that I pull daily", The Former Seal said out, realizing that it was all crazy, but it was for the common good, & the good for Hawaii. The Five-O Commander has decided to not to take so many risks, cause he has the love of his life, & two terrific kids, Grace, & Charlie, who love, & depend on him for everything. Tge Seal doesn't want to screw that up for anything in the world.

 

He realized that Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was the perfect match for him, when they first met in his garage, when Five-O was being formed, They spent so much time together, & became best friends, after that, They became a couple, who couldn't live without each other. Steve had him, & the kids mive in with him, 6 months after they started dating, & things have been going well since then.

 

The Former Seal knew that Danny was the right one, cause he has the attitude to back up his style. **"I just ** _knew_** that he was the right one for me, Cause he didn't take any crap from anyone"** , Steve thought to himself. He smiled, cause he was very lucky indeed, & he was proud of it.

 

Danny came out at the perfect time with two beers, & he handed one over to his lover, "Everything okay, Super Seal ?", he had concerned etched in his face, as he looked at him, Steve smiled, & said, "Everything is just fine, Danno, Just fine", He kissed the blond, as a response to show him, The Loudmouth Detective smiled at him, & said, "Good", He kissed him back, & they enjoy their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
